


Tense Encounters (With You)

by SafiiriMaagi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafiiriMaagi/pseuds/SafiiriMaagi
Summary: She’d laugh if this was some other time, a different place…back when they could have had something more than just friendship.





	Tense Encounters (With You)

“What happened to you?”

“You tell me, doc.”

Angela shivers at the sound of his voice. It’s Gabriel, yet it isn’t. It’s all wrong, the tone the same but the sound, oh god the sound, it’s like he’s not even really here. Perhaps he isn’t after all.

A foolish thought, and she’d laugh if this was some other time, a different place…like the good old days. Back when his smile was warm, his hands rough yet still gentle when he danced with her during one of Overwatch’s charity functions, back when they could have had something  _more_  than just friendship.

“Why so quiet, doc? Are you afraid?” and she’s back to this reality, facing a shade of the man she could have loved. The wraith tilts his head, almost amused by Angela’s distress and steps closer to her, his footsteps loudly echoing in the empty hall where he had cornered her. 

“Isn’t  _this-_ ” Gabr- _ **Reaper**_  dipped his head, gesturing to himself, his claws tapping an impatient tattoo on his hip- “what you wanted when you brought me back?” Angela remains silent, hoping-praying-that this is all just a bad dream, and she finds her back pressed against the wall, shaking her head.

“I didn’t…-I wanted you back. Wanted to be with you…couldn’t let you go,” she stammers a bit, her fingers finding purchase on the skirt-like fabric of the VSRS, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this! I honestly thought you were gone when you turned to d-” and just like that she cuts herself off, recalling that fateful day. “I thought you were gone…”

_The light from the Caduceus staff had enveloped him but he had not opened his eyes. His chest did not even rise for breath, but there had been an ungodly shriek in its stead, like the howl of a dying beast. That night, she watched as the golden light had warped around Gabriel Reyes, and changed. The light became darkness, and she was blinded. It could have only been seconds, it could have been hours before she could see again and Gabriel was on the gurney, sitting up._

_For a moment, she believed it was a success and rushed forward to embrace him. That is until he opened his mouth, and screamed. It didn’t even sound human. She had paused, torn with wanting to go to him and wanting to run away._

_I’m a doctor, I can help him. She repeated this over and over in her head until finally, he just…stopped._

It finally strikes her that Reaper’s been oddly silent through her little outburst and she braves a look in his direction. He hasn’t moved, and he’s so still that if she didn’t know he was there, she would have just dismissed his presence as a shadow playing tricks on her.

“Humph.” she almost jumps, but the Reaper ignores her and strides past, his coat sweeping about his taller frame dramatically. “Wanted to be with me?” His clawed hands tightened into a fist, and the air around him seem to warp with his growing rage. Tendrils of smoke curled around his form, and he slowly exhaled, the pale mask turning to face her directly.

“Did you want to be with me so badly that you assume you could  _play God_ , niña?” his raspy voice is calm, but she remembers her Commander, knows that when he’s speaking like this, he is at his angriest. 

She blinks at him, and shakes her head. It’s not good enough. He’s upon her, his fingers roughly grasping at her chin, squeezing too tightly that Angela lets out a choked gasp.

“Wanted to be with me so badly that you wouldn’t let me go?” he hissed, the bony material of his mask is only centimeters away that she can feel the coldness of it.

“Y-Yes.” she manages to choke out and Reaper growls, and surprisingly, lets her go. 

“You always were a stubborn woman. I did not come here to kill you…” he must have heard her sigh with relief because he laughs, the sound making the fine hairs on her arms stand on end. “not now at least. I only came here for answers after all…” 

He seems thoughtful, the way he tilts his head her way once more, reminiscent of a bird of prey, and as the shadows envelop him she hears him say some parting words.

_“Dulce sueños, doctora.”_


End file.
